Rune Warrior: Rise of the Dark Lord
by Ouranous
Summary: Naruto, seorang siswa dari divisi Assassin di Zelos Academy, mendapat sebuah kristal hitam saat menolong seorang pemuda yang sekarat saat dia sedang berada di taman. Saat Naruto memegangnya, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Kristal itu menjadi sebuah cincin. Cincin yang akan membawa Naruto menaikkan derajat seorang Assassin! AU, AF, MagicalWorld.
1. Chapter 1 - Yang Terlahir Kembali

Naruto membuka matanya yang terpejam saat berjalan ini. Dia membuka matanya secara perlahan dan seketika terbuka dengan cepat dan lebar karena melihat hal mengejutkan tersaji di depannya.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam spiky yang menggunakan sebuah pakaian yang menunjukkan bahwa dia bukanlah seorang yang sembarangan, berlumuran darah segar dan berjalan tertatih ke arahnya. Tangan kanan pemuda itu menggenggam sesuatu dengan erat dan terangkat ke depan, yaitu mengarah ke Naruto.

"T-Terimalah… Gunakan sebaik mungkin. Jangan sia – siakan ini," ucap pemuda itu tergagap.

Setelah mengatakannya, tubuh pemuda itu semakin lemas dan ambruk ke tanah. Tangan kanannya terbuka. Naruto yang melihat pemuda itu ambruk segera berlari mendekat.

"Oi! Kau tidak apa – apa?! Bertahanlah sebentar! Aku akan mencari orang untuk menolongmu!" ucap Naruto panik.

"Siapapun! Tolong kami!" teriak Naruto.

Naruto berteriak terus selama satu menit. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang tampaknya akan datang.

Naruto menghentikan teriakannya dan mengumpat keras. Dia kembali menatap pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya ini. Naruto dapat melihat bahwa pemuda ini masih bernafas meskipun nafasnya sangat tipis. Salah satu matanya masih sedikit terbuka dan melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang kesal.

"T-Tenang… W-Wak… tuku sudah sele… sai. Aku… menitipkannya padamu…"

Pemuda itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya sembari menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang sedang membawa sebuah batu kristal kecil berwarna ungu gelap yang sedikit bersinar berwarna emas di bagian intinya. Naruto melihatnya dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk sekadar menyentuhnya. Naruto mengambilnya dan memposisikan kristal itu sekitar setengah meter dari dadanya. Dia mengamatinya.

Saat Naruto menyentuhnya, sinar emas yang ada di inti kristal itu semakin menerang dan warna ungu gelap di kristal itu berubah menjadi biru transparan dengan sangat cepat. Sinar emas yang ada di bagian intinya yang sejak disentuh Naruto bertambah terang kini bahkan Naruto merasa silau saat melihatnya.

 _Criingg…_

Sebuah ledakan cahaya terjadi. Ledakan itu bahkan membuat malam di taman ini seolah – olah berganti menjadi senja. Naruto dengan cepat menutupi kedua matanya menggunakan tekukan lengan kanannya untuk menutupi matanya dari cahaya yang dapat membutakan kedua matanya.

Setelah dua puluh detik, cahaya yang sangat terang tadi mulai menghilang dan membuat Naruto membuka matanya. Dia kini kembali dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

Kristal yang dipegangnya di tangan kanan tadi menghilang dan berubah menjadi sebuah cincin berwarna hitam legam dengan sedikit ukiran kecil berbentuk aksara aneh di sekelilingnya. Aksara aneh itu menyala sebentar dengan warna emas terang lalu meredup dengan cepat.

"Apa ini?" ucap Naruto bingung. Lalu dia ingat sesuatu.

"Ah!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah pemuda yang tadi memberinya kristal. Dia tidak ada.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang lain untuk mencarinya. Namun, dia tidak menemukan apapun. Pemuda berambut hitam tadi menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. Hanya bekas darahnya yang bercecer saja yang tersisa.

Naruto menatap ke arah darah yang menggenang, tempat terakhir pemuda itu sebelum menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Aku akan menjaga ini dengan segenap hatiku," ucap Naruto mantab.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Rune Warrior : Rise of the Dark Lord**_

 _Story by:_ **Ouranous**

 _Main Cast:_ Naruto Uzumaki

 _Pairing:_ ?

 _Disclaimer:_ Aku hanya meminjam karakter luar biasa dari masing – masing penciptanya.

 _Rated:_ M for violance and bloods

 _Genre:_ Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic, Romance, Supernatural, and more.

 _Warning:_ Gaje, OOC, OC, _Alternate Fact,_ typo, miss typo, eyd, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan.

 **Enjoy it if it can be enjoyed!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Yang Terlahir Kembali_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di kelasnya, yaitu kelas 10-5 di akademi bernama Zelos. Zelos adalah akademi sihir terbesar di Jepang yang berada di Tokyo. Para murid yang terdaftar di sini dibagi menjadi empat berdasarkan kemampuan mereka. Semua murid yang tergabung dalam setiap divisi dicampur ke dalam kelas – kelas tanpa memikirkan komposisi kelas dengan divisi.

Yang pertama adalah _Saber_. Mereka adalah siswa atau pun siswi yang bagus dalam menggunakan pedang sebagai senjata. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah siswa – siswi yang kuat. Mereka juga dapat menggunakan sihir sebagai media menyerang tapi tidak sehebat _Magician._

Kedua adalah _Magician._ Mereka adalah siswa – siswi yang sangat hebat dalam menggunakan sihir. Mereka adalah tipe yang paling banyak di sekolah ini karena memang dasarnya akademi ini didedikasikan untuk mereka yang memiliki bakat dan minat terhadap sihir. Mereka umumnya membawa _grimoire_ karena _grimoire_ berisi tentang mantra – mantra sihir mereka.

Ketiga adalah _Lancer_. Mereka sangat hebat dalam penggunaan tombak. Mereka yang tergabung dalam divisi ini memiliki sebuah ciri khas saat bertarung. Selalu mempertajam ujung senjata mereka dengan menggunakan mana. Bukan menggunakan sihir penguat yang lebih simpel. Jumlah mereka tidak terlalu banyak dibandingkan dengan _magician_ dan _saber_.

Yang terakhir adalah _Assassin._ _Assassin_ adalah divisi untuk mereka yang ahli dalam menggunakan belati. Itulah pandangan secara umum. Divisi ini yang anggotanya paling sedikit. Jumlah mereka secara keseluruhan dari kelas 10 sampai 12 tidak lebih dari dua puluh anak. Benar – benar sedikit. Oleh karena itulah mereka yang tergabung di divisi ini sering mendapat diskriminasi dari yang lainnya. Kekuatan sihir para _assassin_ juga tidak bagus. Bahkan banyak yang tergolong buruk. Mereka memiliki kelebihan berciri khas. Kemampuan untuk menyelinap dan kecerdasan yang diatas rata – rata.

Naruto sendiri hanyalah seorang assassin. Kekuatan sihirnya tidak terlalu bagus meskipun dari keluarganya tergolong hebat dalam menggunakan sihir. Kelebihan Naruto sendiri hanyalah kecerdasannya. Dia sangat cerdas dibandingkan dengan teman – teman seumurannya.

Naruto melihat ke seluruh bagian kelasnya. Kelasnya didominasi oleh para siswa – siswi dari divisi magician. Terlihat dari badge yang dipasang di lengan kiri mereka. Badge dengan logo buku dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir biru sebagai gambar cover.

Ada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang berasal dari divisi lancer dan saber. Tapi mereka masih bisa dengan santai bersosialisasi dengan para magician yang lain. Berbeda dengannya.

Sekedar informasi, Naruto adalah satu – satunya siswa dari divisi assassin di kelasnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan teman karena teman sekelasnya selalu mengucilkannya. Ya, alasan utamanya adalah perbedaan divisi.

 _Grekkk…_

Naruto melihat ke arah pintu digeser. Dia melihat seorang guru yang memakai pakaian olah raga. Pria itu mendapat atensi penuh dari penghuni kelas 10-5

"Anak – anak, cepat ganti seragam kalian dan segera menuju ke lapangan. Sekarang!" seru orang itu.

Semuanya langsung mengambil seragam olah raga masing – masing dan langsung menuju ke ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Dia masih setia duduk dan mengamati cincin hitam yang terpasang di jari manis sebelah kanannya.

' _Lebih baik segera mengganti pakaianku dan pergi ke lapangan karena aku tidak ingin mendapat hukuman dari guru itu.'_

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi sekolah yang letaknya lebih dekat dari pada ruang ganti. Dia masuk ke salah satu bilik dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat lalu segera menuju lapangan.

Saat di lapangan, Naruto melihat semua teman sekelasnya sudah berkumpul tapi jika dilihat mereka semua belum melakukan pemanasan.

"Baiklah, silahkan lakukan pemanasan dan lari kelilingi lapangan ini tiga kali lalu berkumpul di sini. Kuberi kalian waktu lima belas menit untuk melakukan pemanasan. Cepat!" seru sang guru.

Mereka semua melakukan pemanasan dan lari dengan cepat. Tidak sampai lima belas menit mereka semua sudah selesai melakukan pemanasan dan sudah berkumpul di tempat yang diinstruksikan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kali ini kita akan lakukan praktek menggunakan sihir yang berbasis jarak jauh dan area. Kita akan memulainya dari nomor absen pertama. Yang lainnya nanti silahkan lihat."

"Hai, sensei!"

Satu per satu menggunakan sihir mereka dan menembakkannya ke target yang sudah terpasang. Mereka semuanya memperlihatkan sihir yang menakjubkan.

Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang yang sangat cantik. Dia menggunakan sihir jarak jauh berbasis cahaya. Dia menciptakan sebuah pedang cahaya tipis dengan ukuran normal di udara lalu menembakkannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sesaat setelah pedang menancap ke target muncul sebuah lingkaran berdiameter lima meter di tanah sekitar target. Tidak sampai setengah detik, seluruh isi lingkaran emas yang muncul itu menembakkan cahaya emas ke langit dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

Tidak ada apapun kecuali tanah yang tersisa.

"Woah! Itu sungguh menakjubkan, Gabriel!"

"Ah, bukan apa – apa. Terima kasih."

Pujian – pujian untuk Gabriel terdengar dari setiap orang di sana. Kecuali Naruto yang masih terdiam. Dia menyadari kalau itu tadi adalah salah satu sihir terbaik yang pernah dilihatnya dan membuatnya terpukau. Naruto melihat ke arah Gabriel yang masih tersenyum kepada semuanya.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto mendengar namanya dipanggil dan langsung berdiri. Dia berjalan ke tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Naruto tidak segera mengeluarkan sihirnya tapi masih terdiam. Berpikir sihir apa yang akan dikeluarkannya mengingat dia tidak memiliki banyak sihir. Faktor utamanya adalah jumlah mana yang sangat sedikit.

 _(Alirkan sedikit saja manamu kepada cincin yang kau gunakan dan kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang mengejutkanmu)_

Naruto mendengar sebuah suara di kepalanya. Dia tanpa pikir panjang melakukan yang diinstruksikan. Mengalirkan sedikit mananya ke cincinnya. Tiba – tiba salah satu aksara aneh yang terukhir di luar cincin milik Naruto berpendar. Naruto mendapatkan sangat banyak ingatan dari pemilik cincin ini sebelumnya. Semuanya berisi sihir yang dapat digunakannya di levelnya yang saat ini.

" _Lihat dia. Dia diam saja dan tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena tidak memiliki mana yang cukup untuk melakukan satu pun sihir."_

" _Ya ya. Itu benar."_

" _Kenapa sih orang seperti itu diterima di sini?"_

Naruto mendengar dan diam saja. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat karena menahan amarahya. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan dan memunculkan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu gelap di depan telapak tangan kanannya.

" _Dark Magic: Scattering Thunder._ "

Sebuah petir hitam melesat dari lingkaran sihir miliknya dan langsung menuju ke target yang tersedia. Petir itu pecah menjadi ribuan bagian saat menabrak target. Mereka yang melihatnya terkejut karena melihat Naruto melancarkan sebuah serangan sihir tapi langsung tertawa terbahak – bahak setelah melihat petir ciptaan Naruto pecah saat menabrak target.

Naruto mengabaikannya dan membuat gerakan menggenggam erat lalu membukanya lagi dengan kekuatan penuh. Ribuan pecahan petir tadi masuk ke dalam target awal dan berkumpul menjadi satu lalu tiba – tiba meledak dan menembakkan pecahan petir ke segala arah. Bahkan membuat seluruh target di sana lenyap tanpa sisa.

Semua yang tertawa sebelumnya tiba – tiba terdiam dengan cepat. Setiap dari mereka sangat terkejut dengan yang mereka saksikan karena mereka semua tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto dapat melancarkan sebuah sihir mengerikan seperti itu.

Naruto berbalik dan menghadap ke gurunya.

"Saya pamit untuk kembali terlebih dahulu, sensei."

"Y-Ya, silahkan."

Naruto berjalan santai dan tidak memperdulikan puluhan pasang mata yang memperhatikan setiap langkah kakinya. Termasuk Gabriel yang juga terkejut dan memperhatikannya.

Naruto sudah berjalan keluar lapangan ini dan masuk ke salah satu koridor sekolah dan menghilang.

Di atas salah satu gedung sekolah, terlihat seseorang yang memperhatikan Naruto sejak tadi. Pada awalnya dia tidak sengaja melihatnya tapi pada akhirnya memperhatikannya.

Orang itu terkejut dengan sihir yang digunakan Naruto. _Dark Magic_.

"Seorang assassin menggunakan Dark Magic. Tampaknya 'dia' akan segera kembali."

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

Hai, aku adalah seorang yang baru saja bergabung ke dunia perfanfiksian. Salam kenal. Yoroishiku, senpai-tachi ^^

Aku tidak punya banyak hal yang perlu dibicarakan karena memang masih baru merilis chapter pertama. Jadi, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan

Ouranous, out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Some Problems

_**Rune Warrior: Rise of the Dark Lord**_

 _Story by:_ **Ouranous**

 _Main Cast:_ Naruto Uzumaki

 _Pairing:_ ?

 _Disclaimer:_ Aku hanya meminjam karakter luar biasa dari masing – masing penciptanya.

 _Rated:_ M for violance and bloods

 _Genre:_ Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic, Romance, Supernatural, and more.

 _Warning:_ Gaje, OOC, OC, _Alternate Fact,_ typo, miss typo, eyd, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan.

 **Enjoy it if it can be enjoyed!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Some problems_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di koridor utama akademi Zelos, Naruto terlihat berjalan sendirian dengan menggunakan seragam kebesaran akademi sihir ini. Terlihat sebuah badge dengan logo dua buah belati hitam dan putih yang tersilang di lengan atas sebelah kirinya.

Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi. Hanya wajah datar yang dipasangnya. Sesekali dia melirik kesana kemari mencoba untuk tahu apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkannya.

Dia sekarang sudah sampai di kelasnya dan segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia mengambil sebuah buku hitam yang cukup tebal dengan simbol pentagram di bagian covernya. Saat dibuka, tulisan yang ada di dalamnya sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti oleh orang – orang biasa. Buku itu ditulis dengan menggunakan aksara ibrani.

Naruto membacanya secara perlahan setiap kata yang tertulis dengan konsentrasi tinggi. Saat dia tiba di halaman ke tujuh puluh tujuh, dia melihat sebuah halaman yang sepenuhnya berwarna hitam dan tidak dapat diketahui apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung.

' _Apa maksudnya?'_

Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membacanya ke halaman selanjutnya. Dia kembali dikejutkan oleh informasi di halaman itu.

Ada gambar cincin yang digunakan olehnya sekarang ini. Gambar cincin itu mencakup seluruh detail yang ada di cincin itu. Gambar cincin itu memenuhi 2/3 halaman dan hanya satu paragraf pendek penjelasan tentang cincin itu.

 _[Obscuris, sebuah cincin yang tidak diketahui berasal dari mana dan siapa penempanya. Ciri – cirinya yang paling kentara adalah warnanya yang sehitam onyx dengan ukiran di sekelilingnya berbentuk seperti aksara kuno. Ukiran itu adalah rune. Rune yang mewakili setiap dosa besar.]_

Hanya satu paragraf singkat, tapi mengandung cukup banyak informasi. Naruto hanya perlu mencari tahu setiap dosa besar yang ada di dunia ini beserta ciri khasnya. Informasi yang sangat penting untuk Naruto yang merupakan penggunanya.

"Ne, Uzumaki-kun. Apa yang kau baca?"

Terdengar suara yang mengejutkan Naruto. Naruto segera menutup bukunya dan melihat ke arah suara dengan cepat. Seorang gadis pirang cantik menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Oh, Gabriel-san. Hanya buku kuno yang mungkin dapat menambah wawasanku terhadap sihir," jawab Naruto santai.

Gabriel tampak menarik kursi dan memposisikannya di samping meja Naruto. Dia menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Ne, Uzumaki-kun. Kau kemarin berhasil mendapatkan nilai A lho saat praktek sihir jarak jauh. Sihirmu tadi benar – benar mengesankan. Kemampuan penghancurnya benar – benar hebat!" ucap Gabriel bersemangat.

"Yah, itu sihir jarak jauh terkuat yang bisa ku cast. Lagipula, sihirmu jauh lebih hebat daripada milikku. Dibandingkan dengan milikmu, sihirku hanyalah sebuah debu."

"Kau terlalu merendah, Uzumaki-kun," ucap Gabriel.

Naruto hanya tertawa garing dan mengelus rambut bagian belakangnya. Setelah itu dia kembali terdiam. Menatap kembali ke arah cincin hitamnya dan berpikir keras. Gabriel menatapnya bingung.

"Uzumaki-kun?"

"Tidak ada apa – apa."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengambil sebuah tempat makan berwarna hitam dan meletakannya di atas meja. Dia membukanya dan terlihat ada beberapa makanan yang tersimpan di sana. Naruto menoleh ke Gabriel.

"Kau mau?"

"Ah, tentu."

Gabriel mengambil salah satu onigiri dan memakannya perlahan. Sangat terlihat bahwa dia menikmati makanannya.

"Ini sungguh enak, Uzumaki-kun. Ibumu benar – benar hebat dalam memasak!" ucap Gabriel.

Naruto tersenyum miris. Dia menghentikan makannya dan menoleh ke luar jendela. Menatap langit dan menerawang jauh ke sana. Tatapan matanya kosong dan tidak memperlihatkan harapan sama sekali.

Gabriel bingung dengan Naruto yang tiba – tiba terdiam lalu menatap ke langit yang tertutupi awan berwarna abu – abu.

"Ibu ya…"

"Ada apa dengan ibumu, Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto kembali menatap Gabriel.

"Ibuku telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ayahku meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama dengan kakak dan adikku. Aku tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi setelah itu, bagaimana mereka hidup atau apapun. Tapi ada satu hal yang kutahu," ucap Naruto sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam – dalam.

"Mereka pergi tanpa beban. Seolah – olah aku hanyalah seorang manusia yang tidak memiliki eksistensi."

Terasa aura di ruangan kelas ini tiba – tiba berubah menjadi tidak enak dan suhunya turun sekian derajat dan membuat seluruh orang yang ada di kelas merinding. Bahkan Gabriel yang merupakan magician terhebat angkatan mereka.

Semua orang di kelas menoleh ke Naruto dengan ekspresi takut. Keringat dingin terlihat mengalir di kening setiap siswa. Bahkan ada yang seluruh tubuhnya begitu bergetar merasakan perasaan membunuh ini. Mereka semua tahu bahwa yang tadi berasal dari Naruto.

"U-Uzumaki…-kun," ucap Gabriel ragu.

Naruto tersentak dan suhu kembali normal. Tidak ada lagi perasaan tidak enak yang tiba – tiba memenuhi seluruh kelas. Naruto melihat ke seluruh teman sekelasnya. Mereka seperti baru saja berlari puluhan kilometer tanpa henti. Beberapa dari mereka sampai duduk berlutut.

"Kenapa mereka semua?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak sadar?" tanya Gabriel kepada Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Kau baru saja melepaskan niat membunuh yang begitu kental, gelap, dan mengerikan. Bahkan aku pun belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini."

Naruto terdiam lalu melihat ke sekeliling kelas. Tatapannya kosong dan dia tampak berpikir keras.

' _Kenapa bisa? Kurasa sejak aku menggunakan cincin itu banyak hal yang mengejutkan terjadi kepadaku. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.'_

Setelah itu, Naruto tampak menyadari sesuatu. Dia menoleh ke arah Gabriel. Mereka saling bertatapan. Naruto menatap dengan curiga sedangkan Gabriel menatap Naruto bingung.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau belum pernah merasakan yang seperti milikku. Jadi kau sudah sering merasakan niatan membunuh. Biar kutebak, medan perang? Atau jangan – jangan kau adalah pembunuh?" ucap Naruto menyelidik.

"E-Eh? T-Tentu saja tidak, Uzumaki-kun."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku sering merasakan niat membunuh karena guruku selalu mengajarku dengan niat membunuh yang mengerikan. Selain memberikanku tekanan, dia juga memberikan motivasi untukku tetap hidup selama latihan. Niat membunuh itu bagaikan alarm untukku. Jika aku lengah, pasti aku sudah mati sejak dulu."

Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Hmm… Masuk akal juga."

Naruto berdiri kemudian berjalan menjauh dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Gabriel melihatnya dari tempat duduknya.

Kembali lagi ke Naruto, dia sekarang berjalan menuju ke sebuah lapangan kecil yang dibangun di lantai teratas gedung induk yang berada di bagian depan sekolah. Gedung induk itu terdiri dari empat lantai, lantai satu sampai tiga digunakan sebagai ruang kelas, ruang guru, dan ruang kepala sekolah. Sedangkan lantai empat hanyalah sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas karena meliputi sembilan puluh persen bagian lantai tersebut.

Terlihat sebuah lapangan dengan lantai tanah yang sedikit berrumput dan ada beberapa sasaran yang berbentuk boneka yang terbuat dari bahan logam berkualitas. Entah apa alasan pihak sekolah memberikan sebuah boneka sasaran yang berbahan dasar logam.

Sesaat setelah Naruto membuka pintu untuk masuk ke lantai itu, dia langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan tertuju pada satu titik. Sebuah lemari kayu dengan kaca transparan yang memperlihatkan isi lemari tersebut.

Naruto melihat sebuah belati hitam dengan beberapa bagian yang berwarna perak. Dia langsung saja berjalan menuju ke sana dan menggeser kaca penutup secara perlahan. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil belati yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut.

Sebuah belati dengan panjang bilah kurang lebih tiga puluh sentimeter. Bagian gagang berwarna hitam polos yang mengkilat dan bilahnya bercampur antara warna hitam yang sama dengan gagang dan warna perak di bagian yang tidak tajam. Bagian yang tajam malah berwarna hitam. Cukup untuk mengelabuhi musuh.

Naruto tampak memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Wajahnya begitu serius. Sesekali tangannya menyentuh beberapa bagian belati itu dan juga beberapa barang di sekelilingnya.

' _Dari rumputnya sudah terlihat bahwa tempat ini tidak terlalu diurus. Kaca yang terlihat sangat berdebu, serta barang – barang yang penuh dengan debu dan… jaring laba – laba? Tapi belati dan lemari ini terlihat cukup bersih. Seseorang pasti baru saja memindahkannya kemari.'_

Naruto yang memegang belati unik itu mendapatkan sebuah ide. Dia tersenyum simpul. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah boneka logam yang ada di lapangan ini.

 _Jdash!_

Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan langsung menebaskan belatinya ke sana. Tanpa disadari Naruto, sebuah aura hitam legam membungkus belati itu sesaat sebelum belati yang digunakannya menyentuh boneka logam yang sudah diincarnya.

 _Slash!_

Boneka logam itu seketika terbelah menjadi dua dengan bekas potongan yang sangat halus dan presisi.

Naruto melihat hasil serangannya dan dia terlihat cukup terkejut. Matanya terlihat berbinar dan senyuman tidak percaya terpasang di mulutnya.

"Ini… benar – benar hebat!" ucapnya.

"Terakhir kali aku kemari, aku hanya bisa memberikan sebuah goresan kecil dan berakhir dengan hancurnya belatiku. Tapi ini… Bahkan bisa memotong boneka logam!"

Naruto tiba – tiba terbakar api semangat dan kembali melesat ke sana kemari dan menebaskan belati temuannya dengan cepat ke barang – barang yang dilihatnya. Wajahnya menampakkan semangat yang tinggi.

Baru saja satu menit, dia berhenti di tengah lapangan dan melihat bahwa tempat ini begitu kacau. Bekas tebasan dimana mana. Lemari, tanah, boneka, bahkan dinding. Seluruh boneka logam yang digunakan untuk sasaran sudah terpotong menjadi dua. Bahkan beberapa sudah menjadi bagian yang cukup kecil.

"Astaga… Apa yang terjadi pada ruangan ini? Seperti sebuah kapal karam saja."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Pupil matanya melebar. Tubuhnya mematung.

"A-Ah, K-Kaichou…"

Seorang gadis cantik menggunakan seragam normal seperti murid lainnya. Yang membedakan adalah sebuah lencana berbentuk kelopak bunga sakura yang menjadi lambang Zelos Academy, hanya saja berwarna emas.

"Kau! Apa kau tahu siapa yan- Oh, aku bisa mengerti apa yang membuat tempat ini menjadi sebuah kapal karam…" ucapnya tajam saat menyadari sesuatu.

Naruto berkeringat dingin dan menyembunyikan belati itu di belakang tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Ngomong – ngomong, apa yang anda lakukan, Kaichou? Kupikir tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi orang seperti anda," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Lagipula, kenapa juga kau kemari?" tanya gadis yang diketahui ketua osis itu.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak tempat untuk bepergian. Anda pasti tahu dengan sekali lihat kenapa alasanku kemari," jawab Naruto sedikit menunduk.

"Ya, tentu. Kau hanyalah seorang Assassin. Tentu saja orang – orang akan memberikanmu diskriminasi."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miris.

"Yah, terserah. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan Assassin sepertimu," ucap gadis itu sembari berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto melihat bahwa gadis yang memergokinya menghancurkan lantai teratas bangunan induk sekolah ini sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Huft… Hampir saja. Untung saja tadi berhasil…" ucap Naruto dengan helaan nafas sembari mengelus dadanya.

Pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan ruangan lain tiba – tiba terbuka.

"Jangan lupakan hal ini, Assassin. Kau harus menemuiku di ruanganku setelah jam istirahat selesai. Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan kita bicarakan bukan?" ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman manis tanpa dosa.

 _Blam!_

Naruto masih terdiam.

"Ah, sialan! Kenapa harus muncul lagi?! Dasar Ketua Osis sialan!" maki Naruto sembari melemparkan belatinya ke sembarang arah tanpa melihatnya.

 _Jrakk!_

"Uh, sebuah _blind shot_ yang bagus, Assassin-kun. Hukumanmu nanti akan bertambah karena baru saja mengataiku dan menambah kerusakan boneka logam itu."

"Oh, sudahlah, Kaichou. Aku akan pergi saja," ucap Naruto lesu.

"Hihihihi…"

Tampaknya suara pintu yang ditutup tadi hanyalah sebuah pengalih perhatian yang membuat Naruto merasa bahwa dia sudah ditinggalkan.

Naruto mengambil belati itu dan berjalan keluar. Bersama dengan gadis cantik berambut pirang yang menangkapnya untuk diinterogasi itu tentu saja. Sebuah kebetulan lagi karena jam istirahat baru saja berakhir dengan sebuah bel yang berbunyi dan terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah sebagai tanda.

Naruto sekarang berjalan di koridor utama dan melewati kelasnya. Dia bahkan tidak melirik ke arah kelasnya sama sekali. Seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang penting di sana. Beberapa kali dia dan ketua osis berpapasan dengan siswa maupun siswi yang baru kembali ke ruang kelasnya masing – masing.

Naruto melihat mereka yang berpapasan dengannya berbisik dengan teman mereka. Naruto menghela nafas lelah setiap kali hal itu terjadi.

' _Semoga saja tidak ada gosip aneh tentangku.'_

"Ne, Assassin-kun, apa ada hal yang mengkhawatirkanmu?" tanya sang ketua osis.

"Oh, sudahlah. Jangan memancing emosiku, Kaichou."

"Hihihi… maaf."

Mereka kembali meneruskan jalan mereka dan sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang terletak di bagian ujung koridor utama ini. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dengan santai. Seolah – olah dia sudah lupa dengan hal mengerikan yang menantinya.

"Yak! Siilahkan masuk, Assassin-kun."

Naruto masuk dan berdiri di belakang sebuah kursi kayu yang merupakan kursi yang paling jelek di ruangan ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Duduklah, tidak usah terlalu kaku seperti itu, Assassin-kun."

' _Kau saja yang terlalu santai, Iblis pirang!'_ maki Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan duduk di kursi kayu itu. Tapi dia kembali ditatap dengan tatapan aneh. Naruto memutar matanya bosan dan membuang pandangannya untuk melihat ke arah lain.

"Kenapa kau memilih kursi yang jelek itu? Kau kan bisa menggunakan sofa yang lebih nyaman."

"Apakah hal itu aneh dan mengganggumu?" jawab Naruto dengan cepat. Dia langsung menoleh saat menjawab.

"Mengganggu tidak. Aneh? Sedikit." Jawab gadis pirang itu.

"Oh, ayolah, Tepes-san. Tidak ada yang aneh dari seseorang yang lebih memilih duduk di kursi kayu dibandingkan duduk di sebuah sofa yang empuk," ucap Naruto sembari membuang mukanya.

Naruto sudah cukup kesal karena digiring kemari meskipun dia tahu bahwa itu adalah salahnya. Tapi kembali ditanyai oleh pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak bermutu sangat mengganggunya dan menyulut emosinya.

"Ya, itu memang tidak aneh. Untukmu. Semua orang yang datang kemari pasti tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Ya, dan kecuali aku! Cepatlah lakukan apa yang kumau agar aku bisa segera keluar dari ruangan terkutuk ini!" seru Naruto kesal. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Dia benar – benar kesal.

Gadis pirang itu sedikit terkejut karena Naruto membentaknya. Sebuah hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh warga sekolah yang lainnya. Bahkan kepala sekolah juga tidak pernah melakukan itu meskipun dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Tapi ini? Dia dibentak oleh seorang pemuda yang membuat masalah.

"Baiklah… Dinginkan kepalamu dulu. Kau bisa sedikit mengistirahatkan tubuhmu setelah berlatih dengan cara menghancurkan seluruh isi lantai empat gedung induk itu. Kupikir tadi kau sudah melakukan aksimu selama kurang lebih lima menit bukan? Sepertinya itu cukup melelahkan karena kau hanya menggunakan sebuah belati."

"Tidak, aku hanya melakukannya dalam waktu tepat satu menit," sanggah Naruto.

Gadis yang sedang menuangkan teh ke cangkir keramik itu tiba – tiba berhenti dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Wajar saja jika dia tidak percaya. Bahkan seorang Magician di level yang sama butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menghancurkannya.

"Kau… serius?"

"Tentu saja. Aku benar – benar menghitung waktunya saat aku menghancurkannya."

Gadis itu masih terdiam. Tiba – tiba tangannya terasa sangat panas.

"Ah!" pekik gadis itu.

Gadis pirang itu melemparkan teko keramiknya karena reflek dan dia melepaskan pegangan cangkir yang isinya sudah meluber itu. Naruto secara tiba – tiba sudah berada di samping gadis itu dan memegang cangkir dan teko keramik itu. Bahkan teh yang ada di teko itu tidak tumpah sedikit pun.

"A-Arigatou…"

Naruto tetap diam dan meletakkan barang yang diselamatkannya di atas meja kecil itu.

"Reflekmu sungguh hebat, Assassin-kun."

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga bingung, kenapa tubuhku berubah begitu banyak? Kecepatan yang berubah menjadi sangat cepat, dapat mengendalikan mana dan mengeluarkan sihir dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir tingkat tinggi. Aku tidak tahu itu semua berasal dari mana. Atau lebih tepatnya aku pura – pura tidak tahu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… Kaichou-san, kau pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang kuceritakan," ucap Naruto serius.

"Coba saja."

Naruto menceritakan kejadian awalnya serta beberapa hal aneh terkait hal itu serta sebab-akibat yang dia dapat setelah memanfaatkan kekuatan yang tiba – tiba muncul di tubuhnya. Tepes tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto. Hal itu begitu terlihat dari raut muka dan juga kedua matanya yang berwarna semerah darah.

"Assassin-kun, itu… sungguh aneh. Tapi abaikan saja dulu hal – hal itu. Kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk kebaikanmu dan kebaikan orang lain bukan? Seperti melakukan misi yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah yang didapat dari pihak luar. Hal itu pasti bisa digunakan untuk menaikkan derajat seorang Assassin yang sejak awal penerapan sistem divisi ini sudah dipandang rendah meskipun memiliki sekarung kelebihan," jelas ketua osis panjang lebar.

Naruto terdiam dan menatap kosong keluar jendela. Dia berpikir jauh tentang ucapan orang yang menciduknya tadi. Ketua osis itu tersenyum karena sepertinya berhasil memberikan dorongan mental kepada seseorang yang sudah sering mendapatkan diskriminasi dari pihak siswa maupun pihak sekolah.

Sebuah dorongan mental yang mungkin dapat melahirkan sebuah legenda baru yang dapat mengguncangkan dunia ini.

"Ya, kau benar, Valerie Tepes-san. Ucapanmu benar – benar menggugah semangatku untuk terus berkembang. Kuucapkan terima kasih kepadamu, Kaichou," ucap Naruto sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Valerie.

"Ya, tentu saja," ucap Valerie sembari tersenyum.

"Ngomong – ngomong, bagimana tentang lantai empat gedung induk yang kuhancurkan? Konsekuensi apa yang kudapat?" tanya Naruto.

Valerie terlihat berpikir sembari meletakkan tangannya di dagu. Kedua matanya terpejam. Posisinya tidak berubah selama satu menit lebih. Akhirnya dia membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

' _Perasaanku tidak enak…'_

"Nah, Assassin-kun…" ucap Valerie sembari berjalan mendekat ke Naruto.

"Y-Ya, Kaichou-san?"

"Tugasmu simpel kok," ucap Valerie sembari melebarkan senyumannya.

"B-Benarkah?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya menunjukkan wajah bahagia.

"Tentu. Hanya perlu menjadi samsakku selama satu bulan di tempat itu."

Naruto yang tersenyum langsung shock.

"Hihihi… Tentu saja tidak, Assassin-kun. Kau hanya perlu bergabung dengan osis. Kau tahu, kemarin Ōtsutsuki-san mengundurkan diri sebagai wakil ketua osis karena harus berpindah sekolah ke luar negeri. Jadi posisi itu sedang kosong."

Naruto tersentak.

"Kau baru saja bertemu denganku tapi langsung mempercayakanku sebuah posisi penting seperti itu?!" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Oh, bukan hanya aku yang mempercayaimu untuk melakukan tugas ini. Bahkan kepala sekolah juga sudah setuju. Beliau bahkan sudah menandatangani surat pengangkatanmu."

Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan gadis cantik di depannya.

"Uhm… Apa ada alasan khusus terkait memilih diriku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja ada. Kau adalah seorang yang jenius. Terbukti dengan hasil tes tulismu yang mendapatkan nilai yang sangat bagus. Hasil pemikiranmu sungguh hebat. Itu terbukti dari jawaban soal uraian di ujian yang berupa sebuah ilustrasi permasalahan yang cukup rumit. Kau menjawabnya dengan sangat lancar dan masuk akal serta yang paling hebat, hasil solusimu benar – benar digunakan dan berjalan mulus."

Naruto terperangah.

"Tunggu dulu. Permasalahan yang harus diselesaikan oleh para siswa yang mendaftar adalah sebuah permasalahan yang asli?!" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Ya, kau benar. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah elit. Pihak sekolah menuntut setiap siswa maupun siswinya untuk bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang cukup rumit. Kau paham?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ada alasan lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kau adalah seorang Assassin."

"Eh?"

.

 _Lesson in Another Dimension_

 _._

Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan di koridor utama Zelos Academy. Dia berjalan dengan wajah yang cukup serius. Pikirannya melayang kesana kemari. Memikirkan tawaran sang ketua osis yang cukup bagus.

' _Hmm… Rumit…'_

Tanpa terasa, Naruto sampai di depan ruang kelasnya. Dia mengetuk pintu tiga kali, lalu membukanya perlahan. Naruto hanya melihat seorang pria yang menggunakan jubah hitam sedang duduk di kursi guru. Pria itu tampak sedang membaca buku dengan sangat santai.

"Uhmm… Permisi…"

Pria itu melirik ke arah pintu saat mendengar sebuah suara. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Naruto.

"Ahh, Namikaze-kun. Dari mana saja kau? Pelajaranku sudah dimulai dari tadi, lho," ucap pria itu.

"Maaf, sensei. Aku baru saja dari ruang ketua osis. Ada sedikit keperluan dengan beliau," jelas Naruto.

Pria yang diajak berbicara Naruto itu tampak menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Dia kemudian menggeser tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Naruto dan membuat sebuah gerakan lingkaran dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah kanannya.

Muncul sebuah portal dengan pinggiran berwarna merah yang memercik layaknya api di depan Naruto. Semakin lama semakin membesar dan akhirnya berhenti membesar saat besarnya sudah cukup untuk dimasuki oleh Naruto.

' _Dari sini, bisa ditarik konklusi bahwa Uchiha-sensei adalah seseorang yang menguasai Dimesion Maker dan seorang teleporter. Dia menciptakan dimensinya dan juga mengatur waktu dunianya sangat berbeda dengan dunia nyata. Enam hari di dimensi buatan sama dengan satu jam di dunia nyata. Hebat juga.'_

"Sensei?"

"Oh ya, teman – temanmu sudah berada di dalam sejak… setengah jam yang lalu. Misimu di sana adalah mencari beberapa buah potongan artifak yang berupa potongan tameng yang berbahan dasar emas. Kau akan tahu saat melihatnya. Batas waktumu di sana adalah sembilan hari karena kau terlambat setengah jam. Semua jenis sihir diperbolehkan."

"Apa kami mendapat tugas yang berbeda di sana, sensei?"

"Tentu saja. Hanya saja, tugasmu sedikit lebih berat dari pada yang lainnya," jelas pria itu dengan seringai.

"…"

"Ada yang ditanyakan?"

"Ah, satu lagi, sensei. Bagaimana jika sampai ada yang terluka parah dan sampai mengancam nyawa siswa maupun siswi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mengantisipasinya. Di dalam sana tidak akan ada monster dengan level lebih dari _[Rare]_. Jadi tenang saja. Kalian pasti bisa mengatasinya."

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke portal itu.

Naruto berpindah tempat dari yang sebelumnya di ruang kelasnya, sekarang menjadi di padang rumput yang cukup luas. Beberapa kali Naruto melihat kumpulan pohon yang tinggi dan juga sebuah aliran sungai yang deras.

' _Wow, seperti di Afrika saja.'_

Naruto melihat ke arah langit. Dia bisa melihat bahwa langit abu – abu pekat menutupi matahari meskipun secara samar masih terlihat. Beberapa bagian langit terlihat lebih gelap dari tempatnya.

 _Brukk!_

Sebuah batu besar terjatuh di depan Naruto. Jaraknya hanya sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter dari hidung Naruto.

Naruto diam saja, seakan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia melompat naik ke atas batu itu dan melihat sebuah peta dan sebuah gambar di balik peta itu. Naruto memperhatikan peta dan juga gambarnya dengan seksama.

"Yosh! Sudah cukup. Aku akan segera mencarinya agar bisa bersantai di asrama."

Naruto segera berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia tidak berjalan asal. Dia memiliki sebuah tujuan. Jauh menuju timur. Mungkin jaraknya sekitar seratus sampai seratus dua puluh kilometer ke sana. Menurut peta yang didapatnya, di sekitar sana ada sebuah potongan tameng yang harus dicarinya.

Tepat di atas sebuah altar batu yang berada di dalam gunung berapi paling besar di dimensi ini.

 _Mount Doom._

Naruto berjalan sedikit cepat di hutan lebat ini. Cukup merepotkan jika dia harus tetap berada di dalam hutan saat malam hari. Itu sama saja dengan sebuah upaya bunuh diri. Naruto tahu dengan jelas bahwa hutan belantara yang dia lewati sekarang ini menyimpan banyak misteri.

Naruto menggenggam belati yang dia dapatkan dari lapangan yang berada di lantai teratas gedung induk sekolahannya itu di tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah botol yang terbuat dari bambu yang ditali dengan sebuah sulur dari sebuah pohon yang ditemuinya.

Dia sesekali menebaskan belatinya ke daun lebat yang menutupi jalannya.

Naruto sudah berjalan selama kurang lebih empat jam dan dia hanya berhenti sekali, yaitu saat membuat botol bambu yang sekaligus dengan mengisinya dengan air sungai di pinggir sungai kecil di dalam hutan yang kebetulan dia temui.

 _Srekk…_

Naruto tiba – tiba berhenti. Kedua matanya menajam. Dia mengalungkan botol bambunya di pundak kanannya dan segera membentuk sebuah posisi siaga.

' _Baunya busuk. Asal baunya tercampur, tidak akan sempat untuk terus dipikirkan,'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya. Saat sudah melihat beberapa kali, dia tersadar dan langsung berlari secepat tenaga ke tempat tujuannya yang jauhnya masih puluhan kilometer lagi.

' _Sialan! Mereka bergerak dengan sangat cepat! Tidak akan sempat jika terus seperti ini.'_

Naruto melompat ke salah satu dahan di pohon yang berjarak paling dekat dengannya. Dia tetap memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mencoba menebak dari mana asal para musuh sembari menciptakan beberapa lingkaran sihir tingkat dasar yang berwarna hitam dengan beberapa bagian yang berwarna emas.

 _Jdakk!_

Naruto tiba – tiba terjatuh dari dahan pohon dan terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Lingkaran sihirnya hilang begitu saja tanpa sempat meluncurkan sebuah sihir serangan maupun pertahanan.

Naruto segera bangkit dan kembali berlari ke arah timur dengan sekuat tenaga. Sesekali dia bermanuver dengan cara melompati batang – batang pohon yang tumbang dan menutupi jalannya.

Naruto melihat sebuah siluet hitam yang ikut berlari di samping kanannya. Berjarak antara lima sampai tujuh meter dan berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati hal yang sama.

' _Sialan!'_

Naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang cukup simpel di samping kanan tubuhnya. Lingkaran sihirnya tampak bersinar emas beberapa kali.

" _Dark Magic: Lucifer's Trident._ "

Sebuah tombak hitam dengan tiga mata tombak melesat dari sana menuju ke siluet hitam yang dengan sangat cepat. Trisula itu langsung membelah siluet hitam itu dan siluet hitam itu tampak hilang begitu saja setelah terbelah.

 _Bugh! Jdakk!_

Naruto terlempar ke samping kanan setelah terkena sebuah serangan di pundak kirinya. Dia mendapat sebuah luka yang cukup serius di pundak kanannya. Terlihat dari darah yang mengalir dari sana.

Naruto melihat ke arah lukanya dan sedikit terkejut.

' _Bekas luka ini…'_

Ada tiga buah bekas cakaran yang menggores pundaknya cukup dalam.

Sebuah kelebatan cepat menyapu Naruto sehingga dia terlempar ke belakang cukup jauh.

"Khh!" rintih Naruto saat menabrak sebuah batu besar.

Dia terlempar keluar hutan. Ternyata ada sebuah padang rumput yang terdapat di tengah hutan itu. Padang rumput yang cukup luas. Ada sebuah batu besar yang berada tepat di tengah padang rumput itu. Naruto menabrak batu itu saat terlempar.

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah dia dilemparkan. Detak jantungnya mendadak meningkat dengan pesat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan juga pupil matanya melebar dengan cepat.

Seekor monster dengan tubuh yang merupakan gabungan dari singa, kambing, naga, dan juga ular. Seekor monster yang memiliki tingkat cukup tinggi, yaitu Unearthy. Seekor monster yang memungkinkan mengendalikan binatang, monster, atau bahkan manusia yang sudah mati.

"Hell Chimera…"

 _ **To be continued!**_

* * *

Hyuhuu… Halo! Sebelumnya, aku berterima kasih banyak atas para pembaca yang sudi untuk membaca fic aneh dan gak jelas ini. Itu sebuah hal yang hebat untukku. Sebenarnya, aku cukup pesimis dengan chapter pertama kemarin. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa reviewnya lumayan positif, terima kasih untuk itu!

Nah, gimana chapter ini menurut reader sekalian? Aneh? Oke, aku setuju. Ada cukup banyak hal aneh di chapter ini. Mungkin terlalu banyak, maafkan aku.

Jadi, gimana sih menurut kalian character development yang bagus? Aku ingin tahu dengan pendapat kalian tentang hal ini. Character development yang bagus pastinya beda – beda menurut setiap orang? Nah, gimana?

Oh ya, berikut adalah peringkat untuk monster.

 _Common: Jumlah mana berkisar antara 10 – 749_

 _Fierce: Jumlah mana berkisar antara 750 - 1999_

 _Rare: Jumlah mana berkisar antara 2000 - 3999_

 _Unearthy: Jumlah mana berkisar antara 4000 - 5999_

 _Ancient: Jumlah mana berkisar antara 6000 - 8499_

 _Legendary: Jumlah mana 8500+_

 _ **Tanggapan untuk beberapa review**_

Untuk kemarin yang menyarankan senjata, ya. Memang sudah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa senjata Naruto adalah belati. Hal itu juga sekaligus sebuah identitas bahwa Naruto adalah seorang Assassin.

Soal ide fic, fic ini memang original kok. Jangan kapok baca yaa…

Yang minta lanjut dan wordnya diperpanjang, sudah kok. Kemarin Cuma 1,7k words karena memang masih chapter 1. Selanjutnya diusahakan minimal 4k. Contohnya chapter ini, bersihnya sekitar 4k, lho. Memang sudah standar saya sih sepertinya. Draft – draft lain juga sekitar segitu. Oh ya, terima kasih juga buat yang sudah menyambutku.

Spesial, Hana Natsuki, bener juga sih. Setelah membaca lagi, aku sadar bahwa chapter kemarin terlalu banyak miss. Aku minta maaf. Lalu, terima kasih sudah mau mengingatkan dimana – dimana kesalahanku. Jujur, itu membuatku senang karena aku bisa tahu persis dimana aku harus memperbaikinya.

Oke, kupikir cukup sekian untuk chapter ini, dan sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah sudi membaca fic yang gak jelas ini. Apa lagi sampai memfollow dan favorite fic ini. Kalian luar biasa!

 _Cheers!_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto terdiam melihat monster dengan tingkat yang cukup tinggi itu. Dia cukup terkejut dengan adanya monster yang berperingkat tinggi di tempat yang katanya tidak ada monster dengan tingkat setinggi itu.

' _Uchiha-sensei bohong ya? Atau dia tidak sengaja memasukkanku ke dimensi yang berbeda dengan teman sekelasku?'_

Naruto mengambil belatinya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tubuhnya itu dan langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Bagaimana pun juga, menghadapi seekor monster yang bisa langsung mengantarkanmu ke alam selanjutnya bukanlah hal yang bagus. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Naruto baru saja berlari lima belas meter, tapi langsung di hantamkan lagi ke batu besar yang ada tepat di tengah padang rumput itu.

"Uhukk!"

Naruto memuntahkan darah yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat memar, bahkan ada yang sudah mengalirkan darah yang cukup banyak. Kepalanya menjadi sangat pusing. Pandangannya mengabur dan hampir tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Seekor Beruang Grizzly berlari menuju Naruto dengan cepat. Tubuhnya terlihat sudah membusuk dan menandakan bahwa dia sudah mati setidaknya lebih dari dua puluh empat jam yang lalu. Kedua mata beruang itu berwarna merah.

Naruto memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak menjauh dari sana. Dia berhasil bergerak sesaat sebelum tubuhnya terbelah karena gigitan makhluk yang sudah mati itu.

Naruto langsung menebaskan belatinya yang sudah diselimuti oleh aura kehitaman yang tajam ke arah leher Beruang Grizzly itu.

 _Jrassh!_

Kepalanya dengan cepat terpotong dan langsung saja terlempar menjauh. Tubuh beruang itu mendadak menghilang setelah kepalanya terpotong. Tidak menyisakan bekas kecuali darahnya yang sempat memuncrat ke sekitar tempatnya tertebas.

Naruto menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir di depan tubuhnya. Kali ini lingkaran sihirnya terlihat cukup rumit dan juga berukuran sebesar mobil. Keringat menetes dari wajahnya.

" _Para penghuni neraka, penuhilah panggilanku. Pasanglah zirah kebesaranmu yang dapat membuat satu batalion pasukan penyihir bergetar. Tariklah pedangmu yang dapat dengan mudah membelah sebuah berlian. Nyalakanlah apimu yang dapat menyala selama tujuh hari tujuh malam. Salamander, hanguskanlah!"_

" _Starbuster!_ " seru Naruto setelah merapalkan mantranya.

Anak panah yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari api berwarna ungu keluar dari lingkaran sihir milik Naruto. Anak panah itu langsung melesat menuju ke Hell Chimera yang tidak bergerak dan tidak sempat menghindar dari tembakan panah api milik Naruto.

 _Glarr!_

Anak panah itu menancap di kepala Hell Chimera dan langsung meledak ke semua arah. Api membumbung tinggi ke udara, hasil dari ledakan anak panah yang dilesatkan oleh Naruto tadi.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai api dan asap menghilang dari tempat itu. Selama itu, Naruto sudah terduduk dan beberapa kali memuntahkan darah karena baru saja menggunakan sebuah sihir tingkat tinggi yang berakibat fatal pada tubuhnya yang belum kuat.

Api dan asap sepenuhnya hilang dari sana, memperlihatkan Hell Chimera yang sedikit berubah. Tubuhnya jadi lebih mengerikan karena ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terkelupas. Ditambah dengan sebuah tanduk tajam yang muncul di setiap kepalanya. Kedua matanya kini semakin merah membara.

Naruto sangat terkejut saat melihatnya.

"B-Berserk?!" ucap Naruto terkejut.

Berserk adalah sebuah kondisi dimana seekor monster tiba – tiba mengalami peningkatan status di tubuhnya. Seperti fisiknya yang tiba – tiba menjadi lebih kuat dan sebagainya. Berserk ditandai dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang berubah. Tanda lain dari berserk adalah gerakannya yang menjadi sulit diprediksi. Mereka akan bergerak tanpa mengikuti pola yang seharusnya hampir sama dengan monster sejenis yang lainnya.

Naruto sedikit bergetar saat melihatnya. Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa setelah dia melancarkan sebuah sihir tingkat tinggi yang menghabiskan 85% mananya itu ke arahnya, monster itu malah mengalami berserk. Pasti akan merepotkan.

' _Sendirian dan bertemu dengan seekor monster yang mengalami berserk. Mungkin sekarang tingkat Hell Chimera itu sudah sampai ke Ancient Monster,'_ pikir Naruto.

Naruto berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya dan dia akhirnya berhasil berlari menjauh dari tempatnya sebelumnya meskipun dengan kecepatan rendah. Kepalanya sesekali menengok ke belakang untuk melihat apakah _Hell Chimera_ itu mendekat atau melancarkan serangan jarak jauhnya yang cukup mematikan.

Saat Naruto sampai di pinggiran padang rumput itu, sebuah tombak api berukuran besar tiba – tiba menancap di sampingnya dan meledak dengan dahsyat. Naruto terlempar beberapa meter ke samping dan kembali tergeletak.

Matanya melirik ke arah _Hell Chimera_. Makhluk mengerikan itu terlihat membuka kedua mulutnya dan dari salah satu mulutnya mengalir sebuah cairan yang merupakan minyak.

"Merepotkan sekali…" ucap Naruto.

Dia berdiri dan menyiapkan sebuah posisi siaga. Belatinya juga sudah berlapis oleh aura hitam yang cukup mengerikan karena dari jauh terlihat sangat tipis yang menandakan sangat tajam.

Naruto berlari ke arah _Hell Chimera_ dan langsung memberikan beberapa kali tebasan dalam dan cepat di tubuh makhluk mengerikan itu. Darah memuncrat kemana – mana dari bagian tubuh _Hell Chimera_ yang tersayat itu.

"Graaaa!"

Raungan keras terdengar dari kedua mulut _Hell Chimera._ Naruto berhenti menyerang dan menutup kedua telinganya secepat mungkin. Dikarenakan jarak mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh, suara raungan itu sangat menyiksa untuk Naruto.

 _Hell Chimera_ menyadari bahwa Naruto lengah karena hasil teriakannya tadi. Dia dengan cepat menyabetkan ekor ularnya ke tubuh Naruto.

 _Ctass!_

Ekor ular monster itu mengenai bagian dada Naruto dan meninggalkan sebuah bekas cambukan berwarna merah. Diikuti dengan teriakan Naruto. _Hell Chimera_ tidak berhenti begitu saja. Kaki kiri depannya menginjak tubuh Naruto dan mencakarnya. Memberikan sebuah dampak fatal untuk Naruto sendiri.

 _Hell Chimera_ masih menambah serangannya dengan cara menggigit tubuh Naruto yang sudah babak belur itu dengan ekor ular berbisa mematikannya.

Pandangan Naruto sudah sangat kabur dan yang dia tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Tubuhnya seolah – olah mati rasa. Yang tersisa darinya hanyalah sangat sedikit kesadaran yang memaksanya membuka samar kedua bola matanya.

Kedua matanya menangkap bahwa musuhnya kali ini tampak akan menerkamnya dan langsung mengakhiri hidupnya dalam sekali serangan. Tapi ada sebuah hal yang aneh.

Sebuah pedang yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari cahaya menancap tepat ke tengah dada _Hell Chimera_ dan membuat monster yang telah mengalami berserk itu terlempar ke belakang dan tersungkur di tanah dengan darah yang mengalir.

Naruto melihat bahwa _Hell Chimera_ yang dia hadapi tadi tiba – tiba diselimuti oleh cahaya yang sangat terang dan menembak ke atas langit dengan sangat cepat. Membuat makhluk mengerikan itu menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Uzumaki-kun!" seruan terdengar.

Naruto berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya sedikit lebih lama saja. Akan tetapi dia sudah tidak dapat menahannnya barang satu menit pun.

Semua yang dia lihat, hanyalah kegelapan tanpa ujung.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Rune Warriors: Rise of the Dark Lord**_

 _Story by:_ **Ouranous**

 _Main Cast:_ Naruto Uzumaki

 _Pairing:_ ?

 _Disclaimer:_ Aku hanya meminjam karakter luar biasa dari masing – masing penciptanya.

 _Rated:_ M for violance and bloods

 _Genre:_ Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic, Romance, Supernatural, and more.

 _Warning:_ Gaje, OOC, OC, _Alternate Fact,_ typo, miss typo, eyd, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan.

 **Enjoy it if it can be enjoyed!**

 _Chapter 3_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang hampir semua bendanya berwarna putih bersih. Tubuhnya terlihat terbungkus selimut. Naruto menarik selimutnya dan melihat ke tubuhnya. Penuh dengan perban.

Dia melihat mencoba untuk duduk dan dia berhasil meskipun dengan susah payah. Dia bersandar di dinding.

' _Hebat! Aku berakhir di tempat merepotkan ini.'_

Dia melihat ke tangan kanannya. Tidak ada hal yang janggal dengan itu. Jari – jari yang masih utuh, gelang hitam di pergelangan tangan, dan cincinnya. Terlihat ukiran yang ada di cincin itu berpendar dan pendarnya membungkus tubuhnya. Menyembuhkan Naruto secara perlahan.

"Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto menoleh dan melihat ke pintu. Dia melihat gurunya yang mengirimkannya ke dalam dimensi buatannya. Dengan kata lain, secara tidak sengaja gurunya yang menjadi dalang kasus ini.

"Uchiha-sensei."

Pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Naruto melihat wajahnya menyesal.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka akan ada monster sekuat itu di dalam sana. Aku sendiri yang merancang dimensi itu, aku tahu setiap monster yang ada di sana, seluk beluk tempat itu, tapi monster yang kau hadapi itu … aku sama sekali tidak memasukkan yang itu," jelasnya.

Naruto terdiam. Dia melihat ke arah gurunya saat kelas campuran itu dengan tatapan bingung. Dirinya masih sedikit bingung dengan ucapan gurunya yang menurutnya sedikit membingungkan.

"Tempo hari?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau pingsan selama dua hari, racun dari Chimera membuat tubuhnya sulit diobati. Bahkan priest dengan tingkatan cukup tinggi kesulitan mengobatimu. Tapi sekarang aku melihat sesuatu yang mengobatimu dengan mudah, cincinmu," jelasnya.

Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut karena dia tahu bahwa luka yang didapatnya dari Chimera yang dilawannya cukup fatal dan pasti membuatnya hampir mati kala itu. Dia kembali melihat ke arah cincinnya dan tersenyum. Pendarnya bertambah terang lalu langsung kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Ya, Uchiha-sensei. Aku tidak apa – apa, aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk lebih berhati – hati lagi dengan dimensi buatanmu. Jika anda akan melakukan pelajaran seperti yang anda lakukan kepada kelas campuranku, tolong periksa sebelum melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin ada korban lain sepertiku. Cukup diriku saja," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis.

Shisui terlihat tersenyum miris. Miris karena siswa seperti Naruto harus menjadi korban akan kelalaiannya dalam mengajar. Dari sini juga, dia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah seorang siswa yang tabah dan sabar.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Naruto. Boleh kupanggil seperti itu kan?" tanya Shisui.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Sebuah senyuman yang jarang ditampakkannya di sekolah ini.

"Tentu saja! Senang rasanya ada yang memanggilku dengan namaku sendiri di sekolah ini," ucap Naruto senang.

"Hahaha… Kau memang unik, Naruto. Panggil aku Shisui saja. Lagi pula, aku juga merupakan gurumu di kelas Assassin. Aku ingin membuat hubungan yang baik dengan muridku," ucap Shisui sembari tertawa senang.

"Hahaha…"

Sedangkan di luar ruangan, Gabriel mengintip ke dalam ruangan melalui kaca yang berada di pintu dan tersenyum simpul. Dia melihat bahwa Naruto sudah sadar dan sudah tertawa bersama dengan gurunya yang secara tidak sengaja membuatnya seperti itu.

' _Syukurlah…'_

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri karena merasa apa yang dikhawatirkannya sudah tidak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

Kembali lagi ke dalam ruangan, Shisui mengeluarkan sebuah surat coklat dengan segel surat yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan elang di sana. Dia memberikannya ke Naruto. Wajahnya kini terlihat serius.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kepala sekolah," jawab Shisui.

Naruto membuka suratnya dan melihat sebuah kertas berwarna coklat muda dengan tinta hitam tercetak di atasnya.

Naruto membacanya dengan teliti dan dia langsung membakarnya dengan sihirnya. Membiarkannya hangus tanpa bersisa sedikit pun.

"Jadi?" tanya Shisui.

"Hanya sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa aku mendapat keringanan karena peristiwa tempo hari. Aku diberi libur selama tujuh hari untuk beristirahat di kamarku. Di akhir surat dituliskan bahwa aku diharuskan membakar surat setelah aku membacanya," jelas Naruto.

"Ohh…"

Shisui berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah! Karena permintaan maaf sudah diterima, aku akan langsung kembali karena ada sedikit urusan. Terima kasih sudah memaafkan kelalaianku, Naruto."

"Tentu."

Shisui tersenyum, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan masih dengan senyuman hangatnya. Naruto memperhatikannya dari tempatnya dan tersenyum simpul.

' _Setidaknya masih ada guru yang mau peduli denganku,'_ batin Naruto.

Baru saja dia akan menurunkan tubuhnya dan kembali beristirahat, pintu ruangan kesehatan kembali diketuk dan masuklah seorang gadis pirang yang membawa beberapa buah yang diletakkan dalam keranjang kecil.

"Halo, Assassin-kun! Kudengar kau sudah sadarkan diri, jadi aku datang untuk menjengukmu dan memberimu beberapa buah – buahan segar," ucapnya dengan senyuman manis yang terkembang.

"Kaichou…" ucap Naruto lelah.

Wajah Naruto terlihat malas dan dia menatap Valerie, dengan malas juga. Valerie menyadarinya dan dia menyentuh dadanya.

"Kau tidak suka ya dijenguk oleh gadis cantik sepertiku? Kau jahat sekali, Assassin-kun! Hikss…" ucap Valerie sembari menutup wajahnya.

Naruto sedikit panik karena Valerie mengetahui maksudnya. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan panik.

"B-Bukan seperti itu, Kaichou. Aku ini lelah," ucap Naruto menenangkan.

Valerie melihat wajah panik Naruto dan tertawa pelan, meskipun tetap menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia kemudian membukanya dan menatap lembut Naruto.

"Bercanda kok," ucap Valerie sembari tertawa pelan.

Naruto menatap tajam Valerie. Sedikit kesal karena kelakuan ketua osisnya yang kelewat drama itu. Ayolah, semua orang tidak akan suka jika dipermainkan. Termasuk Naruto, dan juga author (T.T)

Valerie duduk di kursi yang tadi digunakan oleh Shisui dan dia mengambil sebuah apel, piring kecil, dan pisau dari keranjang yang dibawanya. Dia mengupasnya secara perlahan dan teliti.

"Kau tidak perlu repot – repot melakukan hal itu, Kaichou," ucap Naruto sembari menatap Valerie dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Valerie tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku tidak sedang sibuk, jadi tidak masalah jika aku meninggalkan ruanganku dan menjenguk salah satu temanku bukan?" ucap Valerie.

"Terserah kepadamu sih, tapi terima kasih," ucap Naruto.

"Sama – sama."

Mereka diam dan berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing masing. Naruto memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya baru saja disadari meskipun sudah berlalu beberapa hari. Cukup terlihat dari raut mukanya yang begitu serius.

Valerie menyadari ekspresi serius Naruto dan dia tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyodorkan sepotong apel dalam bagian kecil di depan mulut Naruto. Membuat Naruto kehilangan konsentrasinya dalam memikirkan sesuatu itu.

"Makanlah," ucap Valerie sembari tersenyum.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, Kaichou," ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi malas.

"Hee… Benarkah? Coba saja kalau begitu," tantang Valerie.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengambil alih potongan apel yang dibawa oleh Valerie. Dia akan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Tangannya tiba – tiba kehilangan kekuatan meskipun hanya menahan berat yang tidak seberapa. Potongan apel yang dibawanya terjatuh. Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi tidak percaya dan mematung.

"Kau tahu, aku tahu persis dengan racun Chimera yang disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhmu dua hari yang lalu. Itu membuatmu menjadi seorang yang sangat rentan. Kau tadi baru saja mengeluarkan sihir bukan?" ucap Valerie.

Naruto masih terdiam dan menatap kosong ke sebuah titik.

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan hal itu. Kenapa kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu? Lihat saja akibatnya, kau langsung kehilangan seluruh tenagamu. Terlihat juga tubuhmu tidak kuat, wajahmu pucat, Naruto," ucap Valerie dengan wajah datar.

Naruto terpuruk, baru saja dia membangkitkan sebuah kekuatan besar, dia sudah harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan sihir dalam jangka waktu yang belum diketahui akhirnya.

Valerie menatap Naruto prihatin. Dia mengambil potongan apel yang dijatuhkan Naruto di atas pahanya dan melemparkannya di tempat sampah. Dia kemudian menusuk sebuah potongan apel yang lain dengan sebuah garpu dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Naruto.

"Makanlah. Apel ini adalah apel khusus yang tumbuh di sebuah pohon yang mengonsumsi mana milik seorang Priest. Setidaknya dengan banyak memakan apel ini, tubuhmu akan pulih sedikit lebih cepat," jelas Valerie.

Naruto secara perlahan membuka mulutnya dan menerima apel yang diberikan oleh Valerie. Dia mengunyahnya dengan perlahan sampai akhirnya ditelan setelah merasa bahwa sudah lunak. Bersamaan dengan memakan apel itu, pikirannya kembali melayang kesana – kemari.

"Terima kasih, Kaichou."

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap, dengan hanya ada sebuah obor yang menerangi, terlihat sesosok pria yang menggunakan sebuah jubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Dia membawa sebuah cermin berbentuk lingkaran yang memperlihatkan Naruto dan Valerie di dalam ruang kesehatan di Zelos Academy. Pria itu memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Rencana berhasil?"

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari cerminnya dan melihat ke arah suara yang menginterupsinya. Dia melihat seorang pria muda berambut hitam berdiri tegap.

"Ya, kau berhasil, Uchiha. Dengan ini, kebangkitannya akan tertunda. Penundaan kebangkitan itu bisa memberikan kita waktu senggang untuk mempersiapkan diri," ucap pria yang membawa cermin.

"Pembayaranmu kutunggu," ucap Uchiha.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menyiapkan uang mukanya."

Pria yang membawa cermin itu merogoh jubahnya dan melemparkan sebuah benda ke arah pria Uchiha. Uchiha menangkapnya dengan satu tangan dan melihat yang ditangkapnya. Sebuah cincin perak. Itu adalah sebuah cincin yang sudah ditanami sihir penyimpanan.

"Di dalamnya berisi tujuh ratus koin emas."

Uchiha memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya dan berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepada orang yang baru saja memberikan uang dalam jumlah besar itu.

"Kita akan melanjutkan rencana kita satu minggu lagi. Sampai saat itu, kau bisa beristirahat dan melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Uchiha hanya mendengarkan dan tidak berhenti.

"Ucapkan salamku, kepadanya jika sempat."

Uchiha mengangkat tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

 _Dua hari kemudian_

Naruto masih berada di kamarnya di asrama Zelos Academy. Dia terlihat menggunakan pakaian kasual yang nyaman dan hangat.

Tangan kirinya terlihat memegang sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dengan kertas yang sudah kusam. Dia membaca bukunya dengan serius.

 _Tok Tok Tok…_

Naruto mendengar tiga buah ketukan di pintu kamarnya dan membuatnya langsung kehilangan konsentrasinya dalam membaca. Naruto menutup bukunya dan berjalan ke pintu kamarnya, lalu membukanya. Dia melihat seorang pemuda yang membawa sebilah pedang di tangan kanannya.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Ya?"

"Hei, titip salam kepada Shinigami."

Pedangnya langsung dihujamkan ke perut.

"A-Apa maksudnya ini?!"

 _To be continued_

* * *

Hi! Selamat tahun baru 2018! Kali ini saya mengupdate fic yang… sungguh tidak jelas ini. Hanya untuk memberiku kesibukan yang mungkin tidak berguna ini. Saya meminta maaf karena cukup lama untuk update chapter yang pendek ini dikarenakan kemarin liburan saya sama sekali tidak memegang laptop, jadi saya tidak bisa meneruskan menulis fic ini.

Chapter ini saya memperlihatkan scene Naruto yang mengcast sebuah sihir dengan daya hancur yang cukup besar. Saya ingatkan, Naruto menggunakan sihir itu dan menghabisakan 85% mananya. Jadi dia memang masih lemah. Bukan berarti bisa mengeluarkan sebuah sihir dengan daya hancur yang cukup besar, dia langsung hebat. Tentu tidak.

Untuk review di chapter kemarin, ada beberapa yang menurutku cukup menarik. Salah satunya adalah pertanyaan mengenai tingkatan di setiap divisi. Ya, itu ada. Saya akan menjawabnya dalam beberapa chapter kedepan. Bisa saja chapter depan, atau depannya lagi. Wkwkwk…

Yang kedua, sifat Naruto. Mmm… Dia cenderung dingin kepada seseorang yang dia tidak sukai dan menjadi seseorang yang hangat bagi orang yang menganggapnya apa adanya. Sebagai contoh, Valerie Tepes yang merupakan Kaichou.

Saran untuk sihir? Boleh lah. Ada yang mau memberikan saran lagi? Feel free to suggest guys.

Untuk yang mengatakan untuk lanjut, yap. Ini lanjut, bang. Word tambah? Maaf, dua minggu tidak menulis membuat ideku menghilang begitu saja.

Kupikir itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan di akhir chapter ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca, apalagi memfollow, favorite, dan mereview fic ini.

Terima kasih banyak.

 _Cheers!_


End file.
